1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the type of security devices commonly used with a bicycle or bicycle related locking devices. The purpose of the invention is to carry these "U" type locks in a position on the bike that saves the space under the seat for other accessories as well as keep the "U" type lock secure on the bicycle. In particular, this invention is a molded plastic bracket type device that expands around the seat post of a bicycle to provide an attachment point for "U" type locks etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Current brackets of similar usage attach to the area located within the main frame of the bicycle, an area that can be better served by the attachment of other bicycle accessories used to carry the cyclist's personal items. The bracket of the present invention is designed to allow these other accessories to be carried on the bicycle in the main frame area and still carry a "U" lock, placing the U lock in a location that is relatively more functional as well as equally secure.